The integrated circuit package, such as the tray and so forth, can be reclaimed and reused in response to the trend of the environmental protection. However, because the integrated circuit carrier has a plastic material, the property of the plastic material will change after the carrier is heated, and the measuring or testing apparatus cannot detect the change of the property. Therefore, when the integrated circuit carrier is reused in the process in the state the carrier has been heated repeatedly, the quality of the carrier will have the risk of uncertainty.
A common radio frequency identification (RFID) unit is classified as a passive RFID unit or an active RFID unit. The passive RFID unit is provided with its required electrical energy by the electromagnetic induction with the reader. The active RFID unit must be supplied with its required power by externally applying a voltage source to the active RFID unit. The active RFID unit must be loaded with a voltage source for supplying the required power of the active RFID unit. The RFID unit is fixed to or embedded in the integrated circuit carrier. In order to reduce the volume of the active RFID unit and save the cost thereof, it is designed that the mechanism producing the electrical energy is disposed in the active RFID unit.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram showing a conventional RFID system 20. The RFID system 20 includes a reader 22 and a passive RFID unit 10. When the reader 22 is to read the passive RFID unit 10, the reader 22 transmits a radio frequency (RF) signal S11 to the passive RFID unit 10. The passive RFID unit 10 includes an antenna 11, a power controller 12, a modulation circuit 13, a memory unit 14, a logic unit 15 and a clock selector 16. The antenna 11 converts the RF signal S11 into an alternating-current (AC) signal S12 by the electromagnetic induction with the reader 22. The power controller 12 rectifies the AC signal S12 to provide direct-current (DC) supply voltages respectively to the memory unit 14 and the logic unit 15. The clock selector 16 is coupled to the antenna 11, and provides a master clock signal CLK1 to the logic unit 15. The logic unit 15 controls the memory unit 14 in response to the master clock signal CLK1, and sequentially reads data in the memory unit 14 to produce a coded message S13. The modulation circuit 13 provides a modulated signal S14 to the antenna 11 according to the coded message S13, so that the reader 22 obtains the data in the memory unit 14.
A technical scheme in the prior art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,100 B2 provides an automated manufacturing control system. A technical scheme in the prior art disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0139250 A1 provides thermoelectric devices and applications for the same. A technical scheme in the prior art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,348,887 B1 provides RFIDs embedded into semiconductors. A technical scheme in the prior art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,432,808 B2 provides a wireless module enabled component carrier for parts inventory and tracking.